An unmanned aerial vehicle (“UAV”) does not have a human operator located at the UAV. It is desirable to be able to control the operation, including flight path, of a UAV remotely. Existing systems for remote control of UAVs may be difficult to learn or operate. Therefore, there is a need to provide additional ways of remotely controlling the operation of a UAV.